Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another staff request is still being voted upon for that specific position. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request per position before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, a bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests None Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Requests None Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests Riley Heligo I'd like to apply for chat moderator rights as I'm on the chat everyday, I'm also willing to take charge if we get a user stepping out of line or just in general a troll and I keep tabs if I feel it's necessary. I'm also applying on the grounds of we have had some trolls in the past when a chat moderator isn't on and nothing can be done except screenshots and keeping tab. I know I act a bit immature or not serious at points but when it calls for it I'll step up and be willing to take action. Thanks for reading, cheers. Riley would be a great mod, everything said in this application is true. You have my full support. DarkShadow667 (talk) 17:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Great choice for mod, would love to see him on the team! -DominicT22 Riley deserves this position. He knows all the chat functions, he isn't biased when it comes to talking to people and he's an admin on other wikis so I don't see why he shouldn't be a mod here. Bloxxasourus (talk) 17:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You may have just become a Janitor, but you deserve to be a chat mod, as well. You are constantly on chat, mature, and unbiased. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Riley is both a responsible user and an active member of the community. He spends a huge amount of time on chat, and usually stays on even if he isn't actively using it. This makes him an ideal candidate. To further his case, he's also active during the British daytime, a timezone that is rather lacking in chat mods. He deserves the position, and I hope he gets it. Monsieur Thenardier (talk) 21:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't have nothing else to say actually other than... Riley totally deserves it. Popozão (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Riley is on chat often and knows the rules. I think he would be a great chat mod. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 23:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You're a good lad, and you are very mature from what I have learnt over time. You would make a great chat mod. GRANDMASTA (talk) 05:40, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Interviewers Interviewers conduct interviews with various cast and crew members of The Walking Dead. Requests None Category:Content